Her Crying Face
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When the Soxs win against the Yankees Massachusetts can't find in himself to gloat to New York.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**A oneshot between New York and Massachusetts. I have missed writing about the states.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

New York wasn't paying attention to where she was running to or into whom. All she knew was that she was running towards the nearest bar.

No one in the bar paid attention when the door was slammed against the wall; the patrons were used to it around this time of the season. The people were either on three sides. The first one was the one of disbelief and shock; some were even holding back their tears. The second side was screaming and yelling in joy and happiness. Some were even making fun of the people on the first side. The third side was people who wished to have nothing to do with the either side.

The bar keep nodded when he saw her and immediately placed her regular in place. She shook her head.

"Need something stronger." her voice rasped.

Throwing her a concerned look he obeyed, she and the other states paid this bar too much to not obey.

When her new drink was placed in front of her she immediately downed the entire contents and waved her hand for another.

"Keep them coming." she said.

A couple of the people came up to her. All from the first side, everyone on the second side knew not to go about twenty feet close to her.

Most patted her shoulder in what they believed to be comfort. Some said something about next year. Most were saying something about those cheating Sox's.

Finally New York began to cry. Her shirt proudly proclaiming her alliance to the Yankees were soon covered in tears.

"All that work." she said draining her glass again. "For nothing."

Suddenly the bar was overtaken by silence. New York felt the hair on the back of her neck stand. She didn't even need to look behind her to see Massachusetts there.

Instead she chose to take a swallow of liquid courage once more before turning.

There he was. Standing there with a victorious smirk on his face. Massachusetts. Harold K. Jones.

New York felt the first side of the room growl and could feel their bloodlust rising, ready at a moment's notice to fight for their state.

The second side was ready for the fight to protect their states from the first side. However they also leaned in close to hear his victorious words and to see her face.

New York wiped the tears away from her eyes and straightened her back as Massachusetts started towards her slowly. He was throwing a baseball from one hand to the other casually.

He stopped when he was just a few feet away from her. His smirk widened.

New York, with honor and dignity, turned back to her glass and took another sip without breaking eye contact with Massachusetts.

"Go ahead." she prompted. "Go ahead."

Massachusetts smirk, if possible widened. He felt his hands shake in excitement. Finally. The moment he had been waiting for years had come. Finally he had won and New York had lost. Finally he would…

He suddenly noted the almost dried tear trails on her face.

New York had been crying.

Almost immediately all the excitement and rightfulness of it drained from it and instead of happiness clenching his heart it was being clutched with something else. Pity? Sorry?

"I can take it Mass." she said pointly. "So whatever it is you want, do it."

He could feel the confusion in the air from the second side. Why hadn't he started already? He has been standing here for a few minutes without saying anything.

New York had been crying.

The smirk faded from his face as he stared into the face of a girl he had hated for years because of this sport and the rivalry between the people. Into the face of the girl he had fought beside with. Into the face of the girl who had during the Boston Tea Party had been right beside him throwing the damn tea into the sea. He remembered her laughter and her smile that night.

Before he could say anything someone from the second side called out. "Ain't so high and mighty not are you bitch?"

Before he could twirl around to the man someone from the first side beat him to it and threw themselves at the man to defend his states honor. Like that was the ringing bell the entire bar erupted into a fight. Left and right people were fighting. The poor people from the third side immediately paid their bills and ran out of the bar.

Massachusetts turned back to New York.

She was crying again. He could dimly hear something about "Baseball. Fair. Work. Hard. Why?"

His heart twisted again and before he could do something he would have regretted he ran out of the bar having to jump over brawling people and a couple that were rolling around on the floor as well but it didn't seem like they were fighting if their connection at the lips meant anything.

He ran out of the bar and onto the street and didn't stop until his legs were burning and begging him to stop.

Trying to catch his breath he leaned against the wall for support and closed his eyes.

Why? Why didn't he say anything? New York most certainly never had any problem with telling him anything straight to his face. With each time she had been victorious she had no problem with screaming it in his face and making fun of him. So why couldn't he get his revenge?

New Yorks crying face flashed through his mind once more.

Massachusetts laughed slightly to himself as he covered his eyes with his hand. He kept on laughing even when he didn't know what he was laughing at.

'_That crying face.' _he thought to himself. _'I don't ever want to see it.'_

**I don't know where this came from, I'm not a baseball fan.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
